SETE VIDAS - VIDA 7
by DWS
Summary: Preso a uma cama, horrivelmente mutilado, é oferecida a Dean a chance de ter sua vida de volta: vendendo sua alma a Azazel. UM BOM NEGÓCIO. AVISO: TORTURA.
1. QUERIDO IRMÃO

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 7 **__: UM BOM NEGÓCIO_

**vida 7** CAPÍTULO 1

QUERIDO IRMÃO

.

* * *

**SINOPSE:**

Preso a uma cama, horrivelmente mutilado, é oferecida a Dean a chance de ter sua vida de volta: vendendo sua alma a Azazel.

* * *

**ANTES**

(Leia na FIC **SETE VIDAS - VIDA ZERO**)

Sam e Dean chegam à cidadezinha de La Grande, no estado americano do Oregon, para investigar um caso de fantasma vingativo e descobrem uma série de mortes associadas a bizarras coincidências.

Dean conclui que o Trickster é o responsável pelas mortes e decide romper o acordo que Sam fizera de não voltarem a persegui-lo se ele trouxesse Dean de volta à vida (episódio 3x11).

O Trickster se irrita quando Dean insiste em dizer que vai detê-lo, diz que _NÃO GOSTA DA POSE DE MACHÃO _do Dean e avisa que isso _VAI MUDAR_.

Numa realidade alterada (Leia na FIC **SETE VIDAS - VIDA 1**), Dean é um heterossexual que usa calcinha e pinta as unhas dos pés de vermelho. Como é fácil de imaginar, isso não acaba bem.

Em outra realidade (Leia na FIC **SETE VIDAS - VIDA 2**), Dean é Diana, que paga o preço de ser uma Winchester obrigando-se a viver longe do marido Luke e do filho Benjamin. Mas, nem eles nem ninguém está a salvo do distorcido senso de humor do Trickster. Num jogo de vida ou morte, as mortes se sucedem e Diana corre o risco de perder todos que ama.

Numa terceira (Leia na FIC **SETE VIDAS - VIDA 3**), Dean é gay, embora esconda sua condição sexual da comunidade de caçadores. John está vivo e se dedica de forma obsessiva a matar o demônio responsável pela morte de Mary. Inexplicavelmente, Dean não está do lado do pai nesta cruzada. Pelo contrário, ele protege o assassino da mãe. Em meio a todos esses problemas, Dean busca algo mais que simples noites de sexo e parece ter finalmente encontrado alguém especial.

Na realidade 4, a intervenção do Trickster condena o planeta à destruição (Leia na FIC **SETE VIDAS - VIDA 4**). É Benjamin que precisa abrir mão da própria existência para corrigir o rumo da vida de Dean e salvar o mundo.

Um mal antigo e impiedoso se esconde em La Grande e isso atrai os irmãos Adam e Sam Winchester à cidade. Um garoto inocente foi morto e o monstro que o devorou e assumiu sua identidade está à solta. E, agora, as maquinações do Trickster fizeram que a alma de Dean Winchester ocupasse o corpo deste monstro. Para sobreviver, Dean tem que combater os irmãos e controlar os instintos assassinos de seu monstro interior (Leia na FIC **SETE VIDAS - VIDA 5**).

Numa realidade onde não passa de um personagem de ficção de um seriado de TV, Dean enfrenta a terrível ameaça de Jay Padalecki com seus abraços e sorrisos (Leia na FIC **SETE VIDAS - VIDA 6**).

.

Em termos de cronologia, esta fic se situa em algum momento entre o episódio 3x11 (Mystery Spot) e a ida de Dean para o Inferno no episódio 3x16. Essa fic se passa no universo ficcional da série Supernatural. Pense nela como um episódio que não foi ao ar. O ano é 2008.

.

* * *

**AGORA**

**.**

_– Sam, deixa o laptop aí quietinho e vamos. Amanhã a gente trata disso. Eu quero ver gente viva. Dois banhos e parece que ainda estou cheirando a túmulo._

_Sam__ olha para um pequeno despertador na mesa de cabeceira entre as duas camas de solteiro do quarto de motel. Exatamente 21:03._

.

21:03.

O cenário muda. Dean sente a vista escurecer. Sentia-se estranho, como se estivesse dopado. Uma sensação de fraqueza extrema e também de desorientação. Foi preciso reunir muita força de vontade para voltar a abrir os olhos. Com a visão ainda desfocada, perscruta o ambiente. Nada muito revelador. As luzes estavam apagadas e parecia não haver muito a ser visto. Exausto, voltou a fechar os olhos.

Onde estava? Imaginou que estivesse em um quarto de motel como os que funcionaram como portas de entrada nas outras realidades. Mas, se realmente estava em um quarto de motel, era uma espelunca ainda pior que as piores de que se lembrava. Já se hospedara em estabelecimentos de quinta categoria, mas este parecia ser de longe o pior de todos os que estivera. Um quarto pequeno e opressivo. Parecia limitado à cama e a mesinha de cabeceira ao lado. O colchão estava deformado e não oferecia o mínimo conforto. O ambiente tinha um cheiro desagradável de mofo e urina. E o cheiro parecia vir em grande parte do travesseiro e do colchão em que estava deitado. A manta que o cobria tinha uma textura áspera e parecia imunda.

Estava deitado e sentia-se desconfortável naquela posição. Tenta reunir suas reservas de força para se erguer na cama, mas não consegue. O mais estranho, é que não está amarrado. Não que saiba. Não sente seus braços. Nem suas pernas. Simplesmente não consegue se erguer. O máximo que consegue é girar o pescoço. Tenta não pensar no que isso significa. Ia ser difícil agora que sua mente começava a clarear. Parecia que ia ter muito tempo para refletir sobre sua atual condição.

Primeiro veio a consciência de que estava com sede. Muita sede. Sua boca estava seca. Seus lábios estavam rachados. Já fora aprisionado antes sem água. Sabe que está sem beber nada há pelo menos vinte e quatro horas. Precisava chamar a atenção de alguém ou acabaria morrendo. Faz força para falar, mas sente a garganta dolorosamente afetada. Como quem gritou até ficar complemente sem voz.

Fome. Sentia fome também. Muita. Aparentemente fora deixado ali para morrer. Quem e por quê? Estava indefeso. Enfraquecido. Incapaz de oferecer resistência. Era só chegar e matá-lo. Simples. Mas alguém queria mais que simplesmente matá-lo. Queria torturá-lo. Torturá-lo pela sede, pela fome e pelo frio.

Sim, frio. Sentia frio também, percebia agora. Estava vestido, mas não estava adequadamente agasalhado. As janelas estavam bem fechadas, mas estava num lugar frio. Oregon, talvez. Salvo sua última parada, Vancouver, em todas as outras vezes surgira em La Grande. É onde estava?

Não custava nada aparecer alguém. Nem que fosse apenas para lhe dizer o lugar onde morreria. Gostaria de saber, mesmo que a informação não fosse lhe servir de nada.

Em resposta às suas preces não formuladas, a porta se abre e a luz é acesa. Seus olhos se ressentem após tantas horas no escuro. Dean percebe, com sua visão periférica, que trata-se de um homem alto, muito alto. O homem, impecavelmente vestido num terno elegante, entra em seu campo de visão. Está de óculos escuros, mas tira os óculos e o encara, sorridente. Um sorriso que tenta parecer amigável, mas que é claramente forçado.

– Oi, mano. Tudo bem com você?

' - Sam? Como assim "tudo bem com você?". Eu PAREÇO estar bem? É claro que NÃO ESTOU bem. Fui deixado sozinho no escuro com sede, fome e frio. O que há de errado com você, Sam? Essas roupas ... '

Aquelas roupas eram o sinal mais visível de que algo estava MUITO errado. Roupas caras. Esse Sam queria ostentar riqueza. Nunca vira o irmão dar importância a roupas antes. Uma grossa aliança de ouro na mão esquerda. Sam era casado? Aonde viera parar desta vez? Quem era esse Sam?

Sam pega uma jarra com água, enche um copo e vai na direção de Dean. Senta na beirada da cama, de forma displicente, com o copo na mão. Dean engole em seco, os olhos fixos no copo. Hipnotizado pelo copo e ansiando por aquela água. Salivaria se sua boca não estivesse tão seca. Sam sorri para ele. Olhava diretamente para seus olhos, mas fingia não notar o olhar suplicante de Dean. Abre, então, um sorriso generoso e leva o copo aos lábios. Bebe a água, com calma, saboreando cada gole. Como um ator num comercial de refrigerante. Ao final, estica o braço e coloca o copo vazio na mesa de cabeceira, ao lado da cama de solteiro em que Dean está deitado.

– Eu estava mesmo com sede.

Dean queria gritar. Queria socar o irmão. O FDP sabia que ELE estava com sede, literalmente morrendo de sede, e, mesmo assim, o sacana ficava curtindo com a cara dele. Não queria acreditar em algo assim vindo do irmão.

– O melhor é você beber o menos possível, Dean. Você não tem condições de ir sozinho ao banheiro e seria muito constrangedor para mim, como seu irmão, tocar você em um lugar tão íntimo. Não precisa falar nada. Sei que me entende e concorda comigo. Estou vendo que você está ÓTIMO. Fico muito contente. Estou feliz de que esteja tão bem. Vou indo. Não vou ficar aqui, incomodando você. Descanse bastante. Se puder, volto amanhã para ver como você está. Sabe que tenho uma agenda apertada. Estou prestes a fechar um grande negócio. Coisa realmente GRANDE. Fica bem, maninho. Te amo.

Dean nem percebe que lágrimas silenciosas escapam de seus olhos, sem que ele pudesse usar as mãos para secá-las. O detalhe não escapou a Sam, que, já fora do campo de visão de Dean, não disfarça o sorriso de satisfação.

' - Bastardo cínico. FDP. O que aconteceu com você, Sam? O que fez você se transformar neste monstro? Porque está fazendo isso comigo? O que aconteceu comigo? Porque eu não consigo me mexer? '

Sam sai, trancando a porta e desligando a luz. Dean fica ali, atormentado, sem descobrir se o que o incomodava mais era a terrível sede ou a atitude indiferente do irmão.

.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

Dean e Sam Winchester e o Trickster (Gabriel) são criações geniais de Eric Kripke, mas serão respeitosamente reinventados por mim. Sete Vidas. Sete diferentes Deans. Todos muito diferentes do que você conhece.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTO**:

A leitura prévia das VIDAS (fics) anteriores não é essencial para o entendimento dessa história, que pode ser lida como uma história fechada completa em si mesma. Mas, recomendo que as leia, já que as sete VIDAS são encadeadas e formam uma história maior. **O PLANO DA OBRA** é apresentado no capítulo 3.

* * *

14.04.2014


	2. SINAIS TROCADOS

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 7 **__: UM BOM NEGÓCIO_

**vida 7** CAPÍTULO 2

SINAIS TROCADOS

.

* * *

.

Um minuto. Uma eternidade.

O significado destes termos se embaralhava no escuro. No silêncio quebrado apenas por estalos na estrutura do quarto. Na imobilidade forçada que seu estado impunha.

Um minuto que fome, sede e frio faziam parecer uma eternidade.

Uma eternidade condensada em um minuto por uma mente que vagava nas bordas da consciência, entre o sonho e o delírio, em resposta à debilidade do corpo.

Dean não sabe tanto tempo se passou até que a porta voltasse a se abrir. Muitas horas. Não fazia ideia se lá fora era dia ou noite. Devia ter adormecido sem dar-se conta. A luz acesa mostrava que o lugar estava em um estado de conservação ainda pior que imaginara. O mofo, as infiltrações, as goteiras, o reboco soltando das paredes, as rachaduras, as teias de aranha, os insetos caminhando nas paredes. Tudo ali evidenciava o quanto aquele lugar estava abandonado. O quanto aquele lugar era inadequado para abrigar uma pessoa. Da primeira vez, a presença de Sam, o choque de vê-lo tão diferente, não permitira que prestasse atenção em mais nada. Agora podia notar o quanto tudo ali era feio, deprimente e insalubre.

Desta vez, o visitante não era o Sam. Era uma mulher. Fina, elegante, com um colar que parecia custar uma pequena fortuna. Com um vestido tão caro que o estilista famoso que o criou com exclusividade jamais imaginou que acabaria sendo exibido em um lugar tão infecto. Uma mulher que Dean só conhecera por foto. Mas que era obrigado a reconhecer que pessoalmente era bem mais bonita que na foto. Jessica Moore. Aparentemente, ela não morrera nesta realidade. O gesto que fez com a mão. Um gesto estudadamente natural, mostrando a aliança na mão esquerda. A mensagem de que estavam juntos nisto. Que Dean não podia esperar nada dela.

– Oi, Dean. Confortável? Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você?

_'- Me deixar morrer em paz, vaca.'_

– Seu irmão está muito preocupado com você, Dean. Se ele, que tinha tão pouco contato com o pai, está ARRASADO com a morte do John em circunstâncias tão .. HORRÍVEIS, imagine você, que convivia diariamente com ele. Sam sempre se preocupou muito com a família. Eu sou testemunha. No fundo, ele sempre soube que a sua teimosia e a de John acabariam tendo consequências ruins. Ele não queria ser obrigado a agir contra seu próprio sangue. Tudo que ele sempre quis foi ter você e o pai do lado dele. Ele sofre muito cada vez que entra neste quarto e vê você neste estado.

_'- Eu vi o quanto ele está sofrendo pelo meu estado. Imagino o quanto chorou a morte de John.'_

– Ele sabe que você prefere morrer a ficar o resto da vida preso a uma cama, dependendo dos outros para tudo. Mas, ele tem esperança que você aprenda a viver com as limitações que tem hoje. E são tantas e tão grandes limitações, não é verdade? Antes restava a você a opção de fazer sexo com alguma vadia desqualificada. Dessas que se entregam ao primeiro que pague uma dose de uísque barato ou acene com uma nota de dez dólares. O Sam me contou o quanto você é pouco exigente quando se trata de mulheres. Agora, até isso é uma total impossibilidade, não é, cunhadão? Agora, que você não tem mais o seu .. instrumento!

_'- O que essa vaca está querendo dizer? Eu sei que estou tetraplégico, mas o que há mais para saber?'_

Enquanto fala, Jessica se aproxima da cama, insinuante e sensual. Sorrindo, puxa a barra do lençol, deixando Dean descoberto. O ângulo era desfavorável, mas agora Dean podia ver claramente o que vinha tentando desesperadamente manter afastado de sua mente. Está reduzido a um tronco. As pernas cortadas bem acima do joelho e os braços na articulação. O choque é imenso, embora não o tenha surpreendido. Já sabia. Só relutava em aceitar.

Jessica se aproxima mais e mais. Com um sorriso debochado e olhar predador, ela estende o braço e toca Dean no peito sentindo o relevo das costelas. Sua mão passeia sobre o tórax esquálido. Os músculos não estavam mais lá. Dean definhara. Estava reduzido a pele e ossos. O choque que teve seria ainda maior caso se visse num espelho. O aspecto cadavérico, o cabelo crescido e desgrenhado, a barba de muitas semanas, a pele macilenta, crosta de sujeira e suor aderida a seu corpo. Se pudesse se ver sem roupa, veria também as horríveis queimaduras e as cicatrizes dos estilhaços da bomba caseira que por muito pouco não o matou. A armadilha explosiva preparada por Sam para ele.

Jessica se agacha e acaricia o espaço entre as pernas de Dean. Dean não sente o toque. Não sente nada. Mas, a visão daquela que se apresenta como esposa de seu irmão tocando-o daquela forma o enoja. Ele cerra os olhos, mas isso não impede que uma lágrima escape e molhe o lençol sujo.

– Pena. Soube que era um motivo de grande orgulho para você. Pena mesmo. O estrago feito pela explosão foi grande. Tiveram que cortar muito para salvá-lo. Sem pernas, sem braços e sem seu MEMBRO VIRIL. Bem, quanto a isso, sabe que acho até que ficou bonitinho. Ficou parecido com o de uma GAROTA. É como dizem. Às vezes, vão-se os anéis e também se vão os dedos. Bem, sabe que existem outras formas de se ter prazer. E de DAR prazer. Você aprende a gostar. Posso providenciar para você.

Cada palavra dita num tom falsamente carinhoso era como uma punhalada no amor-próprio de Dean. A tortura não era só física. Era também psicológica. Sentiu nojo quando Jessica aproveitou que estava com os olhos fechados e encostou os lábios nos seus. VACA. Como Sam podia estar junto dessa vadia?

– Mas, tudo isso pode mudar. Basta querer. O Sam vai trazer um amigo nosso para ver você. Ele fez maravilhas pela gente e tenho certeza que pode ajudar muito você. Claro, existem algumas condições. Umas cláusulas a cumprir. Tudo na vida tem um preço, não é mesmo? Quanto maior o bônus maior o ônus. Mas, vamos deixar que ele mesmo conte para você. Não vim aqui para falar de negócios. Vim para ver você. Ver você sempre me deixa para cima. Adoro você, cunhadão.

Jessica sai e Dean tenta sentir um amuleto em seu pescoço. Não conseguia sentir o cordão. Não sabia se estava ou não com o amuleto no pescoço. Será que podia alimentar esperanças de deixar aquela realidade antes de morrer de fome e de sede? Mas, se partisse, o que seria daquele Dean, deixado para morrer de forma tão indigna? Gostava de pensar que estava sempre preparado para tudo. Mas, ISSO? Existia algo pior? O que pior que aquilo ainda podia lhe acontecer?

.

– Oi, Dean. Saudades?

_' - Trickster! Estava demorando. É como dizem: Nada está tão ruim que não possa piorar. '_

– Fiquei sentido por você ter tentado enfiar uma faca na minha garganta. Antes você já tinha partido minha mandíbula a socos, lembra? Aquilo foi muito doloroso.

Dean estremece ao escutar aquilo. O Trickster era o único que podia consertar aquela situação. Bastava que não fizesse nada, que simplesmente o abandonasse ali, e a sua vida estava acabada. Talvez morrer de fome e sede em poucos dias não fosse tão ruim afinal. Ficar para sempre naquele estado podia ser algo muito pior. Agradeceu por não poder falar. Se pudesse, talvez fraquejasse. Talvez implorasse ao Trickster para que o tirasse dali. Talvez prometesse fazer o que quer que ele lhe impusesse.

– A sua sorte é que eu gosto de você, Dean. Veja, eu até lhe trouxe um presente.

_' - O Colt? Agora que eu não tenho braços? Só pode ser uma piada de mau gosto. Que novas torturas está planejando para mim, maldito? '_

O Trickster ergue e ajeita o travesseiro em que Dean repousa a cabeça e esconde ali o _Colt_. Depois enche com água o copo que Sam usara para beber, ergue com cuidado o tronco de Dean da cama e leva o copo até sua boca para que beba. Dean olha desconfiado, mas aceita beber. O que mais tinha a perder?

Dean bebe dois copos cheios. O Trickster impede que beba rápido demais e insiste para que retenha um pouco o líquido na boca para molhar os lábios e a garganta. Ao final, Dean sente que já consegue articular palavras.

– Porque .. está .. me aju .. dando ?

O Trickster não responde. Faz surgir uma tigela funda com o que parecia ser uma sopa cremosa quente. O cheiro era bom. Faz surgir uma colher, pega a sopa com a colher, deixa esfriar um pouco e a aproxima da boca de Dean. Dean aceita, após alguma hesitação. Tinha medo de estar vendendo a alma por um prato de sopa. Não, tinha certeza que não prometera nada. Pelo gosto, era sopa de ervilha com caldo de carne. Estava deliciosa. O Trickster o faz tomar a sopa, colherada a colherada. Ao final da segunda tijela, Dean sente que sua fome foi saciada. A dieta forçada não permitia que comesse mais do que aquelas duas porções.

Aquilo fora completamente inesperado. Dean se sente confuso, com a total inversão de papéis entre o Trickster e seu irmão.

Dean olha intrigado para o rosto daquele que sempre considerou seu grande inimigo. O responsável por tudo de ruim que tinha passado em sete realidades infernais contando com a que estava vivendo naquele momento, reduzido a uma fração de um homem. Havia algo de diferente nele. O rosto era o mesmo, mas a expressão era diferente. Ao invés de sarcasmo, havia uma serenidade que nunca vira antes. Ao sorrir, o Trickster irradiava confiança e solidariedade.

O Trickster volta a ajeitá-lo na cama, com cuidado. Estala os dedos e o aquecedor elétrico do quarto começa a funcionar.

– O aquecedor desligará automaticamente às 18:30. O quarto deverá estar gelado quando as visitas chegarem. Sinto que tenha que ser assim. Agora, o importante. Na hora certa, aja sem hesitar. Sem pensar sobre o que pode e o que não pode fazer. Apenas aja. Boa sorte, Dean.

O Trickster desaparece e deixa Dean com os sentimentos divididos em relação a ele. Lembrou-se de quando era Dean Milligan e estava nu na noite gelada do Oregon. O Trickster lhe dera roupas e dissera que um dia ele, Dean, descobriria o porquê. E, mais de uma vez, dissera que aquela jornada tinha uma razão de ser. Que estava relacionada a algo que ele, Dean, precisava APRENDER. E que não terminaria até que ele aprendesse. O que, na verdade, o Trickster queria dele?

.

Eram 20:43 quando Sam entrou acompanhado de Jessica e de um homem alto que Dean não reconheceu a princípio. Pelo menos não até o homem encará-lo com um sorriso maldoso no rosto e expressivos olhos que cintilavam em amarelo.

– Maninho. Quero que conheça alguém que tem sido como um PAI para mim. Você já ouviu falar muito dele. Azazel. Me escuta, Dean. John estava ERRADO. E, agora, ele está MORTO. Esqueça tudo o que ele disse. Esqueça o passado. Azazel tem muito mais a nos oferecer do que John jamais poderia. Ele pode aceitar você também como filho. Já pensou? Nós dois novamente como verdadeiros irmãos? Duplamente irmãos de sangue.

Dean podia falar, mas isso denunciaria que tinha bebido água e poria tudo a perder. Estava novamente com sede, mas era uma sede suportável. De qualquer forma, gostaria de beber mais um pouco. Finge impossibilidade de emitir qualquer som.

– ok, maninho. Um pouco de água. Mas nada de ir com muita sede ao pote.

Dean bebe os ¾ de água do copo, enquanto pragueja em pensamento. O FDP nem para encher o copo.

– Sua .. adorável esposa me falou que você ia trazer um amigo que trataria de NEGÓCIOS comigo. Azazel? Isso não devia me surpreender, mas a verdade é que .. surpreendeu. Eu tinha esperança .. Não importa. Vamos em frente. Vamos ser diretos e terminar com isso o mais rápido possível. É a minha alma que está na mesa de negociações, Sam? Você vendeu sua alma para trazer de volta a vaca que agora é sua esposa e achou tão bom negócio que recomenda que eu faça o mesmo. É isso?

– Em linhas gerais, É ISSO. O pacote básico incluiria seu corpo novamente perfeito. Qualquer coisa a mais é entre você e Azazel. Dean, eu posso estar diferente em alguns aspectos, mas você ainda é muito importante para mim. Você é meu irmão e quero você lutando ao meu lado. Juntos, somos imbatíveis. Podemos tudo. Chega de lutarmos um contra o outro. Você viu aonde isso o levou. Não precisava ser assim. Você podia ter ficado do meu lado. Não estaria aqui agora nesta situação.

– Me esclareça uma coisa, Sam. Um destes ASPECTOS em que você está diferente faz com que ache natural me deixar morrer de fome, sede e frio?

– Apenas quis que pensasse de forma sensata nos prós e contras da opção que estamos lhe oferecendo.

– Entendo. Sam, por favor, me deixe uns minutos a sós com seu amigo Azazel. Nós temos negócios a acertar.

– Estou torcendo por você, maninho. Para que tome a decisão correta.

– Eu vou tomar a decisão correta, Sam. Fique tranquilo.

– Dean Winchester .. Estou contente, mas ao mesmo tempo decepcionado. Depois de resistir tanto, você se mostra apenas humano. Precisou perder tudo para reconhecer que jamais teve qualquer chance contra nós. Reconheça a derrota. Não caia no erro de achar que pode ser mais esperto do que nós. Deve saber que o Inferno conta com os serviços dos melhores advogados. Está tudo previsto no contrato. Não há brechas nas entrelinhas. Uma vez assinado o acordo, não há volta.

– Azz, posso chamá-lo assim? Minha alma pela do Sam. Você rasga o contrato que fez com meu irmão e assina um novo e mais amplo comigo. Que acha, Azz? Temos um negócio?

– Não vejo vantagem alguma em trocar uma alma por outra. Eu ficaria no zero a zero. Mas, vejamos. Sua alma, mais a de Lisa Braeden, mais a do filho de vocês, Benjamin. Sim, ela nega, mas ele é realmente seu filho. Uma mulher admirável, que sabe amar sem sufocar o amado. O menino tem muito potencial. Um bom pacote. E, de brinde, eu garantiria que ficassem juntos. Aqui e no outro lado. E vantagens materiais para a mulher e o menino. Cinco anos para você, dez para a mulher e vinte para o garoto. Eu estou sendo bastante generoso.

– E Sam teria a sua alma de volta?

– Essa é a base do acordo. Mas, Sam está tão feliz com todos os brinquedinhos que ganhou que talvez não se conforme e IMPLORE por um novo pacto. Sabe com é, eu não resisto quando vejo um homem RASTEJANDO.

– Você pode mesmo restituir meus membros? E também o meu .. você sabe? Nunca ouvi dizer que demônios tenham poder para tal.

– Então, você não é um caçador tão bom como imaginei. Não sabe tanto sobre demônios quanto deveria. Nós podemos fazer QUALQUER coisa.

– PROVE. Recrie o meu braço direito e dê movimento a ele por alguns minutos. Gostaria muito de coçar as minhas costas. Preciso ter certeza de que é capaz de consertar meu corpo. Porque uma coisa eu sei: demônios mentem. E você mesmo disse que, uma vez assinado, não tem mais jeito. Depois, o que você tem a perder? Eu ainda não teria minhas pernas, nem um dos braços, nem algo muito importante para mim.

Azazel fecha os olhos e se concentra. O ombro de Dean brilha como ferro em brasa e um novo braço vai surgindo como que modelado ali com o metal incandescente das fornalhas do Inferno. Dean grita de dor. Uma dor que parece infinita e interminável, mas que desaparece completamente ao final do processo. Ele tem de volta um braço vivo.

– Permita que me coce por uns minutos. Afinal, isso vai custar a minha alma.

Dean voltara a ter o movimento de todos os músculos que permitem o movimento do braço. Enfia a mão sob o travesseiro e empunha o Colt. Então, num movimento rápido, sem dar chance de reação, acerta um tiro na testa de Azazel. Pelo menos nesta realidade estava vingado. Matara o Demônio de Olhos Amarelos.

Sam e Jessica, ao escutarem o tiro, entram no quarto a tempo de ver a fumaça no cano do Colt e o demônio Azazel explodir em chamas e desaparecer.

– Eu disse que tomaria a decisão correta, Sam. E a decisão correta é eu ficar com minha alma.

21:03.

Com uma brutalidade desnecessária, Sam arranca o Colt da mão recriada do debilitado irmão a quem traíra. Com a face crispada de ódio, encosta a arma na testa do irmão e dispara, sem um instante de hesitação. O Dean que conhecemos deixa aquela realidade um instante antes da bala atravessar o cérebro de sua indefesa contraparte.

.

Invisíveis num canto da sala, o arcanjo Gabriel e um Sam três anos mais jovem observam a cena. Lágrimas dolorosas escorrem da face de Sam.

– É assim que termina, Samuel. Se você vender sua alma a Azazel para trazer Jessica de volta, vai desencadear os acontecimentos que trarão você e Dean até aqui, até o momento em que você mata seu irmão tetraplégico, depois de torturá-lo por meses. Mais alguns minutos e você vai acordar em seu alojamento, em Stanford. Você lembrará de tudo o que viu aqui. Você pode até tentar se enganar repetindo para si mesmo que tudo não passou de um sonho bobo. Mas isso não é um sonho. É a visão de um futuro que você PODE EVITAR. Lembre-se das últimas palavras do seu irmão. A decisão correta é você ficar com a sua alma. Eu garanto a você que Jessica vai ficar bem.

.

Sam acorda chorando no dormitório masculino de Stanford e a primeira coisa que faz é pegar o celular.

– Dean? Pode vir aqui me buscar? Eu ia fazer uma grande besteira. Eu preciso muito de você, meu irmão. Te amo muito.

.

.

ESSE O FINAL DE VIDA 7 E DAS SETE VIDAS DE DEAN WINCHESTER. O DEAN QUE CONHECEMOS ESTÁ VOLTANDO PARA CASA.

ACABOU ? NÃO, A VERDADEIRA HISTÓRIA COMEÇA AGORA.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTO**:

VIDA 7 não é o final da saga SETE VIDAS. Muito pelo contrário. Não dizem que tudo sempre acaba bem? Que se algo não está bem é porque ainda não chegou ao final? Pois é. É agora que a história realmente começa. Mas, antes, é preciso entender como tudo começou. Começou muitos anos antes, antes do Trickster saber da existência de Dean Winchester. Leia SETE VIDAS - PRÓLOGO. E, para saber o que aconteceu após Dean deixar cada realidade, inclusive esta, leia os OITO EPÍLOGOS de SETE VIDAS.

* * *

19.04.2014


	3. EPÍLOGO: VOLTANDO AOS TRILHOS

**_7VERSE : VIDA 7_**

_EPILOGO** VIDA 7 **_CAPÍTULO ÚNICO

VOLTANDO AOS TRILHOS

.

* * *

.

Gabriel observa fascinado àquela realidade sendo reescrita.

No exato instante em que Sam desperta com a firme intenção de rechaçar a proposta do demônio Azazel, a linha do tempo que passava pelo acidente que deixou Dean tetraplégico e mutilado; seguia por seu cruel assassinato em um quarto miserável de um depósito abandonado na área rural de Lawrence; e terminava com um Sam de olhos escurecidos, agora amante de Ruby, libertando Lucifer do Inferno ... se APAGA.

É como uma onda se propagando pelo tempo-espaço a partir de Stanford, três anos antes, mudando os destinos, inicialmente de poucos, depois de milhares e finalmente de todo o planeta. A libertação de Lucifer - e a subsequente guerra entre anjos e demônios - levaria à total e definitiva extinção da vida no planeta. Nem mesmo as baratas sobreviveriam. Esse futuro ainda não estava completamente afastado, mas deixara de ser inevitável.

De seu ponto de observação, fora do tempo, Gabriel seria o único que não seria afetado pela transformação em curso e que ainda lembraria de como seria aquela realidade se ele não tivesse interferido, trazendo Sam para ver as consequências futuras de seus atos. Mesmo o Paraíso e o Inferno seriam afetados, e nem ao menos suspeitariam que o destino de toda aquela realidade fora um dia alterado.

Gabriel vê a cena mudar diante de seus olhos. Sam, ainda estava com o Colt fumegante na mão e recebia um beijo de recompensa de Jessica, quando a onda de mudança os envolve. A realidade é retorcida até quase a ruptura e então tudo volta ao normal. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, tudo mudou. As pessoas e suas histórias não são necessariamente as mesmas de antes. Nascimentos, mortes, encontros, amores, carreiras, casamentos. Alguma coisa estava diferente na vida de milhões de pessoas em todos os lugares do mundo.

.

O cenário agora é um quarto de motel e nele não há qualquer sinal da presença de Jessica. Ao invés disso, existe um túmulo bem cuidado na sua cidade natal. Uma garota boa e estudiosa que morreu cedo demais e que deixou saudades. Uma alma boa que encontrou o seu lugar no Paraíso.

Sam tem o Colt na mão e olha contrariado o irmão esticado sobre a cama. Em momentos como este, sente vontade de matá-lo. Mas, tudo que faz é pousar o Colt sobre a mesa de cabeceira entre as duas camas de solteiro e balançar o irmão pelo ombro, para acordá-lo.

– Dean, acorda. Já tenho a informação. Já sei onde fica o ninho dos vampiros.

– Droga, Sam. Eu fui dormir tarde.

– Eu também. Só que eu fiquei aqui pesquisando e enquanto você estava lá se divertindo com a garçonete peituda.

– O que prova que mereço dormir mais um pouco. Acha que foi fácil apagar o fogo da peituda. Ela não se contentou com umazinha só, não. E olha que foi serviço completo. Veio de novo para cima de mim, querendo mais. Duvido que alguém como você desse conta do recado.

– Está bom, Dean. Eu já entendi. Não precisa entrar em detalhes. Podemos, então, voltar ao que interessa. Os vampiros, está lembrado. A gente vai lá, faz o serviço, volta e você dorme o quanto quiser. Amanhã, a gente pega a estrada de novo. O Bobby descobriu a ação de uma bruxa em Iowa.

– A bruxa vai ter que esperar, Sam. Amanhã à noite, eu tenho um novo encontro com a peituda. Mulher desta categoria não é fácil de se encontrar servindo mesa nas espeluncas que a gente frequenta.

– Eu só espero que você nunca esqueça de usar preservativo, para não ter uma surpresa bem desagradável.

– Ciúmes, Sam?

Gabriel sorri, satisfeito. A relação dos irmãos voltara a seguir o padrão da maioria das realidades que visitara. Isso aumentava as chances de sucesso. Estava esperançoso. Aquela realidade, que batizara de realidade 7, foi a que sofrera com maior intensidade o Apocalipse. E bastara intervir em um único ponto para que o pior cenário fosse definitivamente afastado. Isso aumentava sua certeza que o destino do mundo seria decidido por aqueles dois humanos. Para o bem ou para o mal, o destino do mundo, em todas as realidades, dependia das ações dos irmãos Winchester.

.

O _Trickster_ ainda tinha muito trabalho pela frente.

.

FIM

_MAS, A REALIDADE 7 SÓ ESTARÁ REALMENTE SALVA QUANDO O DESTINO DAS SETE REALIDADES FOR MUDADO._

* * *

**PLANO DA OBRA**:

_1) VIDA ZERO: www fanfiction net/s/9685726/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-ZERO_

_2) VIDA 1: www fanfiction net/s/9710922/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-1_

_3) VIDA 2: www fanfiction net/s/9736133/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-2_

_4) VIDA 3: www fanfiction net/s/9758340/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-3 (EPÍLOGO INCLUÍDO)_

_5) VIDA 4: www fanfiction net/s/9841078/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-4_

_6) VIDA 5: www fanfiction net/s/9989060/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-5 (EPÍLOGO INCLUÍDO)_

_7) VIDA 6: www fanfiction net/s/9988970/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-6_

_8) VIDA 7: www fanfiction net/s/10270245/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-7 (EPÍLOGO INCLUÍDO)_

_9) PRÓLOGO: www fanfiction net/s/10279758/1/SETE-VIDAS-PRÓLOGO_

_10) EPÍLOGO VIDA 1: www fanfiction net/s/10316825/1/SETE-VIDAS-EPÍLOGO-VIDA-1_

_11) EPÍLOGO VIDA 2: www fanfiction net/s/10353006/1/SETE-VIDAS-EPÍLOGO-VIDA-2_

_12) EPÍLOGO VIDA 4_

_13) EPÍLOGO VIDA 6_

* * *

04.05.2014


End file.
